


Moschatel

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also they don't play volleyball?, Bullying, First Kiss, First Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, New kid Tsukishima, Someone give me a tutorial on tagging, writer!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was already used to this kind of life, and he had no intention of changing it since it would only end in failure and probably a black eye.</p>
<p>But it turned out he didn't have to do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moschatel

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Adoxa Moschatellina**   
>  _Moschatel_
> 
> Weak, but winning
> 
> * * *
> 
> I know Tsukishima has rescued Yamaguchi from bullies when they were little. This is just when they're older and other feelings pop in. It's fanfiction, after all.

Yamaguchi cursed under his breath. His favourite pen was almost done for, right in the middle of a poem. It wasn’t a long poem, but it was the first in his new notebook - so why did his pen had to give up now?

    He quickly hid the black notebook (he adored it, it had stars on it) when he saw two kids coming in, followed by four more, who he liked to call 'The Puppies'. The two in front were 'The Big Dogs'. Lucky for him, the two ignored him – for now. If this happened, he knew for sure something bigger was waiting for him after school.

    Then their teacher came in. She was a good teacher, but way too dense. Yamaguchi liked her, though. They had nice conversations from time to time, as she sometimes wrote poetry herself.

    Behind her walked a tall, blond boy. His black glasses had slid down a little, but he just pushed them back in place. He looked bored, and he showed it by sighing when the teacher told him to wait for a second. She asked the class for silence, which took a few minutes. She smiled when the class was finally quiet and she could go on with introductions.

    "Class, this boy will be your new classmate. Please be nice to him. Will you please introduce yourself?"

    "My name is Tsukishima Kei, I just moved here. Pleased to meet you."

    _That last line was quite forced,_  Yamaguchi thought. He then noticed he was being watched by the two big Dogs. He quickly reverted his attention back to his closed textbook.

    "Do you maybe have anything other to share? A hobby, perhaps?" the teacher asked him.

    It stayed quiet for a few seconds. He then said: "I like boys."

    The class fell even more quiet. Yamaguchi did not know how it was possible, but it somehow was. This silence wasn't out of boredom, however. Awkwardness had filled the room. Secondhand embarrassment.

    Tsukishima sighed – again. Yamaguchi asked himself if the kid didn't ever get bored of sighing, even though it looked like everything bored him. "Can I take my seat now?"

    "O-of course!" the teacher stuttered. Yamaguchi internally prayed it wasn’t next to him, as there were only two free spots left. "Right next to Hirai. Will you raise your hand, please?"

    A slightly chubby girl raised her hand and Tsukishima quickly took his seat. He didn't look at her, not even a quick glance. He just grabbed his books and paid attention in class.

    Yamaguchi had glanced at him a few times during the lessons. The taller boy piqued his interest. He seemed like he wasn't here to make friends – not like it was Yamaguchi’s goal. He gave off an aura like he didn’t give a single fuck and he was only here to pass his classes and go to college already. Yamaguchi wished he was like that. He bet he’d have a lot less trouble like that.

* * *

“Yamaguchi~” Dog number one dragged the I, making the other boys laugh. Yamaguchi frowned and fastened his pace – not like it would work. But why would they laugh about the way Dog 1 called out to him? Yamaguchi sighed internally. Sometimes, he didn’t understand what was going on in their heads.

    Someone pulled him back by his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. He tightly held one of his older, already full notebooks. He was sure it’d get taken from him, now Dog 2 had seen it. Then he noticed the new kid was standing behind the Puppies. They probably told him they were going to do something fun, while they actually meant: “Hey, we’re going to bully Yamaguchi, you coming?”

    Oh, there his notebook went. The two leaders browsed through it, laughing at stuff, pointing at his writing and ripping out some pages. Yamaguchi just watched. It’s not like he could do anything. At first, when this all began, he tried, but he was beaten up so badly he had to stay home for a few days. He then decided he wouldn’t fight back anymore, because he didn’t want to see his mother cry like that ever again.

    Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima’s expression change when the first page got ripped out. He didn’t have the time to continue to look at him, as suddenly his hair got pulled and he got kicked in the back of his knee, falling down on them. Yamaguchi started to panic, this hadn’t happened in a long time. They mostly just laughed at him, called him names, laughed about his works and occasionally ripped apart his notebooks. What did he have to tell his mother, now that he would come back home with bruises again?

    He had already braced himself for another kick, but it never came. His tightly shut eyes opened immediately when he heard Tsukishima yell: “What the fuck are you guys doing? This you call fun? You guys are sick!” This wouldn’t scare them, though. Yamaguchi knew better.

    His eyes widened further when Tsukishima started to fight them. Not just with words, he literally punched Dog 1 in the face, causing a bleeding nose. He asked Dog 2 if he wanted one too, but he didn’t wait for an answer, he simply gave him one. The Puppies had already ran away when the first blood drop fell on the ground.

    Tsukishima helped him stand up after he had collected most of the ripped out pages. Yamaguchi was too scared to get up from the ground. The hero of the day apologised for not getting every paper, since the wind had taken some away.

    “This one, however...” he said when he handed the last paper to Yamaguchi, “is this about, uh...”

_I have seen people come_

_I have seen people go_

_But when_

_Do I go?_

    Yamaguchi quickly snatched it out of his hands, putting it back in his wrecked notebook. As he gathered his other things, he muttered a thanks. “But please don’t do that again.”

* * *

Tsukishima did as he was told. He held his distance when Yamaguchi was being targeted again. After that day, they haven’t spoken to each other. Until Tsukishima had enough.

    Yamaguchi stayed home one day, their teacher told Tsukishima he was sick. But he knew better. After asking the whole day, he finally got his address with the lie he had left a book at school he needed.

    Yamaguchi’s mother hesitantly let him in and told him he was upstairs in bed. There was a possibility he was sleeping, so he had to stay quiet. He knocked on the door, then slowly opened it.

    Yamaguchi looked in terror at him. “What are you doing here?” His voice was nothing more than a whisper. He followed him with his eyes as Tsukishima sat down on the chair at his desk.

    “I just wanted to check on you.”

    “You’re not going to.. uh...”

    “What? No, what the hell. Why would I do that? Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck every boy I see.”

    Yamaguchi had turned crimson. He grabbed the blankets tighter and lowered his head. He mumbled an apology and turned his head away from him. Silence ensued. Yamaguchi’s hands started trembling. He had no idea why, but he felt scared. He had a feeling Tsukishima wasn’t just here to check on him. He had a feeling he would ask him to come with his outside, to get some fresh air. He had a feeling the Dogs with their Puppies would be waiting for him there.

    A tear rolled down Yamaguchi’s cheek. Then another. He soon felt two slender arms tightly wrapping themselves around him as he continued to cry in Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tears of stress. Tears of fear. Tears of weakness.

    “It’s not like I joined those guys or anything, if you were thinking that. Why would I? Those guys are morons, picking on a weak kid without a particular reason. How long has this been happening already?”

    Yamaguchi didn’t want to answer him, as this had been going on for as long as he could remember. It didn’t matter how many times he would switch schools, someone else would always take over the job of bullying him. He didn’t want Tsukishima to get involved in this, because he knew for sure that they’d go after him also, if he were to protect him. In most cases Yamaguchi didn’t mind them going after someone else, it meant peace for him – for a day or two. But this person, this kid who showed absolutely no interest in him... Yamaguchi wanted to protect him.

* * *

The day after Yamaguchi decided to go to school again. He had left his starry notebook home, just to be sure they wouldn’t take it. It was a gift from his lovely grandma, who suffered from dementia. Yamaguchi was overjoyed when she gave it, since he had seen it laying in store, but he unfortunately had no money with him that time.

    Yamaguchi was one of the first to enter class. As he passed Hirai, she smiled at him. He smiled back. She was one of the few people that were nice to him, but it was nothing more than a smile, a wave and the occasional “Good morning” or “Goodbye”.

    Slowly the classroom got filled with more students. Tsukishima was the last to enter, but before he went to his seat, he asked something to the teacher. She just shrugged and said something. Tsukishima smiled before walking to his seat – and Yamaguchi’s heart jumped right out of his chest. _Holy shit did he look cute smiling._ Yamaguchi’s heart jumped out of the window when Tsukishima walked towards him. Yamaguchi’s heart took a flight to the other side of the world when he sat down next to him.

    Tsukishima noticed he was getting uncomfortable. He smiled again, then he took his books from his bag, and his attention went back to the teacher. Yamaguchi’s head, however, was filled with the blond boy now next to him. The one who stood up for him. The one who comforted him. Oh, how long had it be since someone besides his mother had hugged him? Like, a real, friendly hug? Way too long.

    After the last bell had rung, Yamaguchi remained seated for a little longer. A great new idea had just popped up in his head and he needed to write it down. Maybe he could use it to continue one of his longer stories, as his grandma didn’t like how the main character – “What was his name again, Tadashi?” – was suffering so much. He sighed. If only his grandma knew that main character was exactly like him, just with a different name and appearance.

    He then noticed a tall figure staring at him through the window at the hallway. Dog 1 – or was it 2? He couldn’t tell the difference between the twins from this distance. Yamaguchi saw him looking away, then he said something. Who was he talking to? Yamaguchi didn’t really care, until the other person was suddenly pushed harshly against the wall. He recognised that short, blond hair, it couldn’t be any other than Tsukishima. Abruptly he stood up – but why? He knew he couldn’t win against one of the Dogs, it’d just end him with him getting a black eye or a bleeding nose, perhaps both. His legs thought different, much to his dismay.

    “Let him go!” he yelled. The two taller boys surprised looked at him, but the Dogs’ expression soon changed to one of amusement. Tsukishima shook his head, as if to tell him to go, but Yamaguchi didn’t want to go. Not without him.

    “Oh? Then what do you want to do about it?” Yamaguchi hesitated. He had come here to save him (that sounds cheeky, Yamaguchi thought) – but without a plan. Dog 1 laughed when he saw his fear of him coming back. He had been so brave. He immediately regretted it.

    Suddenly, with a quick movement of Tsukishima’s leg, the big Dog grabbed his crotch with both hands and fell down on his knees. Tsukishima clicked his tongue before turning away from the boy in pain and walked towards Yamaguchi.

    “Let’s go,” he said, as he walked past him. Yamaguchi stared at him with big eyes and an open mouth. He hadn’t really progressed yet what just happened. “You coming?”

    “Uh-“ Yamaguchi hesitated – again. “Wait, let me grab my stuff.” He quickly glanced behind him, but the Dog had already fled from the scene. Tsukishima waited for him in the hallway when he was grabbing his ‘stuff’. He took the notebook in his hands with him, he somehow felt safer like that.

    They didn’t say a word to each other while walking home. Yamaguchi had almost ran into a pole (trice), because he still couldn’t think straight. Just like the first time it happened.

    Yamaguchi looked up and met Tsukishima’s gaze. He quickly looked to the ground again, cheeks slightly red. There was the fourth pole. Tsukishima sighed as he wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist for the fourth time and pulled him closer. Yamaguchi’s heart started beating faster and faster and even faster when he realised the other wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.

    “You’re really clumsy, aren’t you.” Yamaguchi couldn’t deny it. He’d fall off the stairs at least once a week, after all. His mind just wasn’t where he wanted it to be. He wanted it to focus on the road, but instead it focused on the person next to him. Thanks, mind.

    They stopped in front of a house in the middle of the street. ‘Tsukishima’ it said on the mailbox. Tsukishima already was at the frontdoor when he noticed Yamaguchi had stayed on the sidewalk.

    “Come on in,” Tsukishima said as he opened the door and got in himself, yelling he was home. He patiently waited for Yamaguchi to follow him, but that would’ve taken a long time if he hadn’t said the following thing.

    “You… don’t mind?”

    “Huh? Of course not. You’re my friend.”

    My friend. He was… someone’s friend. He had a friend. A real friend. This person, this kid who seemed to show no interest in him… was his friend. Yamaguchi promptly burst out in tears and ran into Tsukishima’s arms, spread wide just for him. He didn’t even notice Tsukishima’s mother looking at them worried, but with a nod of Tsukishima’s head she knew it was okay. When it seemed like Yamaguchi wouldn’t stop crying for a good while, Tsukishima picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room where they could be alone. Yamaguchi chuckled between his sobs at the dinosaur posters Tsukishima had on his wall. Tsukishima grumbled something, making him chuckle again. Tsukishima made him chuckle and laugh more on purpose, as he loved the sound that came out of this freckled boy when he was happy. He was so glad the kid was happy again.

* * *

One day, after school, the two were holding hands when they walked home. Suddenly, behind a wall, Yamaguchi stopped. Before he had even said anything he had already turned red, even though he had rehearsed this so many times in his head. And now, when they where somewhere a little private, it was the time to ask.

    “Tsukki… uh…” Yamaguchi trembled a little as he thought he had fucked up. Tsukishima was still waiting for him to say something.

    “Can you, uh… k-kiss me?” He said it. He felt so proud – but so stupid.

    “Will this be your first kiss?” Yamaguchi nodded in shame. Any boy would’ve had their first kiss at his age. Except for him, of course.

    He shrieked when Tsukishima placed his hands on his hips and pulled him a little closer. “Wrap your arms around my neck. Yeah, like that…” Yamaguchi stood on his toes when he did so. “Now, just tilt your head a little-“

    “To which side?”

    “I don’t care. And close your eyes.”

    A pair of soft lips met Yamaguchi’s. He straight up melted and Tsukishima had to help him to stay upright. When Tsukishima wanted to part, Yamaguchi pulled him back down. This felt so good, oh so good. If only this moment would’ve lasted forever.

    In the end they had to part, as both of them needed fresh air. Some tears had formed in the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Tsukki,” he breathed as he pressed his lips on the taller boy once again. Tsukishima’s tongue slipped in and what was supposed to be an innocent kiss turned into a heated make out session.

    What they didn’t notice is that someone from their class took a picture of it and sent it to everyone who was interested. They’d find out the next morning. Yamaguchi completely panicked – the bullying would get ten times worser now they knew he was dating another boy. He wanted to let go of Tsukishima’s hand, but he just grinned and held it tighter. Yamaguchi looked up at him with pink cheeks, and his eyes widened when Tsukishima pressed a kiss on his forehead.

    “So what if he dates a boy,” he declared in front of the huge crowd of students. “You can’t choose who you’ll fall in love with.”

    Words weren’t needed for Tsukishima to know how happy Yamaguchi was at that moment. And he was sure, he’d make this small, weak, but lovely boy the happiest person on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any typos, I'm checking it soon (I hope)


End file.
